legend_questfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
Here on the Legend Quest Encyclopedia, we assume an event of real life history happens at the same time as it does in the series mythology, unless it's contradicted by in-series lore. Therefore, adding birth/death dates for historical characters or other real characters mentioned in the show is acceptable. Prehistory Pre-Current World Over 100,000 Years Ago * Quetzalcoatl is likely born. * Other Gods such as Fenrir and Catrina were likely born around the same time. ** Presumably, Zeus, Athena and Hermes are born around the same time Over 10,000 years ago * Quetzalcoatl, the Destroyer causes planet wide disasters, completely wiping out the worlds population and destroying all forms of civilization. He does this to advance humanity, but humanity begins to fight back. * Quetzalcoatl is sealed away by the Chilan and other Aztec priest, thus ending his his destruction. Current World 10,000 years ago * Quetzalcoatl begins his great plan. Tricking mortals—and even Gods—into believing the Esfera and Celestial Point are his weaknesses. Before Christ Ancient Israel * Hebrew mystics create Golems for unknown purposes. Ancient Greece * Perseus is born. * At an unspecified point, Perseus is adorned with the Adamantine Sword, Bronze Shield and Winged Sandals; all gifts from Zeus, Athena and Hermes respectively. He uses these newly acquired gifts from the gods to do battle with Medusa, though didn't have the courage to actually kill her. Instead, Perseus ran and "lucked out", having her see her own reflection, petrifying her. * As Perseus cut off her cut off her stone-head, Medusa became a Ghost, and thus could petrify ghost, even in death. 3rd Century BC Mid 3rd Century BC * Qin Shi Huang is born. Late 3rd Century BC * Nu Gui is born later. 2nd Century BC 210 BC * Qin Shi Huang is murdered by Nu Gui. Late BC * Jesus Christ is born. Common Era Early AD * Mayor of Pompeii is probably born. 79 AD * Mount Vesuvius erupts, killing and destroying virtually the entire population of Pompeii. Thus starts the first years of Pompeii, the Ghost Village. Ancient Japan * The Sword of Dawn is crafted early in Japanese history. * Samurai Ancestors uses the Sword of Dawn to battle creatures and monsters, banishing them to the next world. Middle Ages Pre-Eddas * The Vikings rise and begin exploring Scandinavia. Finland is settled long before this point. Poetic Eddas * The Vikings begin to report a "Tooth Fee", and begin donating their teeth to keep the beast at bay. Little do they know that they're actually being attacked by the Bactus 15th Century 1492 * Columbus sales to the New World, discovering the Americas and sending the information back to Europe. 16th Century * Don Andrés likely works as a Conquistador around this point in time. ** During a trip to the West Indies, Don Andrés reads a book on law. ** While in Germany, Don Andrés visits the village of Steinau. Don Andrés hears their plights of Nicht Mart and decides to do something about it...only to run away at the sight of the beast and taking the towns gold with him. Nicht Mart forever terrorized the town ever since then as punishment. Ever since that day, Don Andrés was seen as a coward. 18th Century Early-Mid 1700s * Friar Godofredo was born. * The Villavicencio Family were born. 1743 * Toñita San Juan was likely born, assuming she was as old as Leo San Juan at the start of La Leyenda de la Nahuala. * Teodora Villavicencio was born around the same time (La Leyenda Timeline) * Xóchitl was also born around this point. 1755 * La Nahuala attacks the Villavicencio Family at the Old Manor, killing the entire family, sparring only Teodora. ** Teodora, Xóchitl and Toñita are kept as sacrifices. Although La Nahauala kills Teodora and Xóchitl, Toñita fights back, freeing the souls of her dead friends. * At the same time, Friar Godofredo, aided by Aztec natives, attempts to save the little girls from the evil monster, but is sadly to late. 1770 * Don Andrés begins to untie the Knot of Rubik. 1798 * Leo San Juan is born. * Other characters around Leo's age, such as Marcella and Prince Akihito are likely born around this point as well. 19th Century 1807 * Nando and Leo are entered into the old Manor on All Souls Day. **Nahuala is attempting to sacrifice Xóchitl and Teodora Villavicencio. **Father Godofredo dies in his attempt to stop Nahuala. In his death, Leo is the one who stops the wicked monster, saving his brother, his grandmother, his new friends and the entire world. 1808 Leo meets his ghosts friends on the All Souls Day of 1808. Category:Timeline Category:Important Category:List